You're always there
by Parawhore95
Summary: AU: Noamily from the beginning. its cute, light and myabe funny; if you understand my sense of humor :3 anyway read and enjoy. If you like to leave a review, just please be nice :) Oh and healthy amount of angst.. it is a Noamily story after all right? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. this is just another story by me :3 I'm excited about this one. I dont know what you're all going to think about it but i personally thought it was a nice idea.**

**this is Noamily from the very beginning. Read to understand what I mean ;) its simple and light and maybe funny? well that depends on what you think of my horrible sence of humor :P **

**Anyway, read, review, and ENJOY**

Chapter one

I jumped out of the car. And when I say jumped I mean it. In my defense the Prado was a pretty high car and my feet aren't really long yet. I walked to the door and looked behind me to see my mother watching me go, one hand on her mouth and the other waving at me while holding a camera. "Say cheese baby" she said with a shaky voice so I waved back and gave her an excited smile and waited for the flash of the camera before I turned around and continued walking. I paused at the huge doors of the school and felt my stomach twirling with excitement and fear.

It was my first day of school ever. I didn't know what to feel. I definitely felt scared, I mean come on, I don't know anyone in this place. But because my name is 'the big and brave Naomi' well at least that's what mom calls me, I decided to live up to my name, take it like a man and push the doors open.

When I walked in I immediately saw the colourful and small hand prints on the yellow walls of the corridor. It was so bright, so full of energy. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the sound of the kids in the classes yelling and screaming and begging for their mommies not to leave them alone. I felt slightly proud of myself that I wasn't like them, that I held it together and I'm actually doing this alone, without my mother's help.

"hi there cutie" said a tall brunette woman with huge green eyes. "Why are you here all alone? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I didn't answer her. Just looked at her hoping that she'd figure out I'm new here and that I had no idea where I was supposed to go. She looked at me waiting until she finally said "looks like someone's having their first day of school, am I right?" She raised one eyebrow at me and I just smiled excitedly. "well come on then, let me take you to Mrs. Anderson yeah?" I nodded and felt her grab my hand and guide me to Mrs. Anderson's class room.

Mrs. Anderson was a small lady; Big of age but extremely short. She asked the woman who bought me here who I was so she turned to me and asked for my name I simply replied "My name is Naomi Campbell" and saw her face scrunch a little. She was definitely holding back a laugh. I didn't know why though. Is there something wrong with my name? I just looked at her quizzically as she turned around, walked to Mrs. Anderson and told her my name. That's when Mrs. Anderson said "ah .. yes, Naomi" she put her hand between me and her asking me to take it. I took her hand and felt her push me towards her. "How are you feeling my dear child?" Her voice was really deep. Not in a scary way, but in a 'Santa clause' kind of way.

"I'm fine thank you." I was well mannered. My mom brought me up pretty well. Well until now I guess.

"That's wonderful dear" she smiled at me and then stood up from her chair behind the desk. She looked at the rest of the class and that's when I noticed that I didn't notice how many kids where in this place. There must be at least 20; some of them where sitting politely, some were chatting together, someone was standing on the table next to the little pretend kitchen in the corner of the room. Jesus this boy was energetic. He was jumping from one table to another without hesitation. Even smacked a kid on his way and didn't give a fuck.

"take your seats everyone. We have a new student and we all want to welcome her don't we?" everyone sat down as ordered except for that extremely hyper boy. "James Cook. Will you please sit down before I call you mother and tell her what you've been doing? You know she won't like that" she said in a harsh tone and I guess he deserves that. He wasn't going to listen to her any other way.

"No ma'am.. sorry" He said obviously afraid of what his mother would do.

"Okay so everyone I would like you to welcome Naomi Campbell. This is her first day of school so make her feel at home okay?" they all smiled at me. Mrs. Anderson turned her head to face me. She lowered her back to be able to reach my height "Naomi dear, why don't you pick a seat?" she said in that 'Santa clause' like voice and I just nodded. I looked around for all the empty seats and concentrated on the person sitting next to them. The first empty seat I noticed had a blonde girl with pig tails sitting next to it, I thought about going over there and sitting until I caught her picking her nose 'ew.. no' I looked around more and found another empty seat next to .. omg it's the same person twice! Oh wait, mom told me about people like them. Twins she called them? Yeah. It was fascinating to me seeing twins. How can they look at each other and not feel weird. I looked at the first twin and she looked mean. Like a proper mean girl to me. She was yelling at a curly haired boy for sitting next to her I dismissed the idea of even sitting there right away. I don't want to talk to girls like her. So I searched one more time and my eyes landed on James Cook. He was looking at me and tapping the empty chair that was next to him. 'Well he looks nice, even if he behaves like there's a worm up his butt. I walked over and pulled the chair and sat on it. The next thing I knew was a garibaldi biscuit presented to me under my nose. I pulled my neck back to look at the hand that was holding it and found a cheeky smile on James' face. His eyes had a slight glint in them with a little spray of mischief and excitement all together.

"I have a lot more where that came from. Have one Naomi, I promise you they taste good." He said. Pushing the biscuit closer to my face so I just took it before he breaks it with my nose.

"Thank you" I said simply.

"hey Freddie look, this is Naomi. She accepted the cookie." He said loudly. Why was it so important that I accepted a cookie? Was I not supposed to?

Freddie, I assume was the slightly tanned kid with long black shaggy hair and light brown eyes. He looked a real mess this Freddie. He laughed when he heard what James said and came running from his table to ours.

"Ha Ha" Freddie said mischievously. "Now you're going to have to do the prank with us." He laughed.

"what? What prank?" I said suddenly bringing my eyebrows together questioningly. They were planning a prank? As much I thought that sounded like such a laugh I couldn't do it. Why was I supposed to listen to some loser and his friend about a prank?

"It's a thing we agreed to. The whole class knew about it. Whoever takes the garibaldi has to help us with the prank." Cook explained.

"And how was I supposed to know about this stupid agreement of yours?" I bit back. "You guys should have warned me or something."

"Well that would spoil all the fun wouldn't it Naomi?" James said. I thought about it for a while. Maybe this could be fun. But I can't risk my first day. I have to make the teacher like me..

"No I won't do it." I said, and crossed my hands in front of me. They both had disappointed looks on their faces but I didn't care. I don't want to get in trouble at my first day. And anyway, what is this stupid prank they're talking about? "What's the prank anyway?" I said quietly. My curiosity got the best of me.

James Cook had looked at me and I saw how devilish this 'prank' must be. "I can't tell you unless you want in.." he said and raised his eyebrows before turning away from me and facing Mrs. Anderson.

"I don't want to know. Just thought about how stupid a prank could be if _you _where the one to design it, is all" I mimicked his movements and turned my attention to Mrs. Anderson. He just scoffed and told me to 'wait and see' and I did. After we both stopped talking I took a look around. My eyes stopped at the two brunette twins that were sitting two tables away from us. I noticed the obnoxious one before when I was picking a seat , she was so self absorbed. To be honest I think she was the only one speaking at the table. She was talking about some new doll she bought or something. Now though all I could look at was the other twin; the slightly more polite twin. She was sitting at that full table and didn't say a word. It was like she didn't even want to talk to them.. she just sat there, not even listening to the other kids talking or laughing or joking. How could twins look so much alike but be totally two different personalities. I wanted to know more about them; about how it feels to be a twin. But mostly I wanted to know more about her; the polite and quite twin.

"They moved here 3 weeks ago. It's amazing isn't it? How they look exactly the same but behave very differently." James said while looking at them. Hmm so I wasn't the only one who was thinking that about them. James turned his attention to me once more "So Naomi, you in on this or not?"

"in on what? You're _prank?_" I said sarcastically. He grinned and asked me one more time to do this with him and Freddie.

"Yeah, come on Naomi.. This would be fun I promise. And we also promise you that you won't get into any trouble.. how about that?" Freddie begged a long.

Suddenly a tiny 'Naomi' appeared on one of my shoulders wearing all white.

"Don't do this Naomi. Think about Mrs. Anderson; she's an old lady! And you're way better than this.."

I looked at her and nodded in agreement until I heard another voice cut in and turned my head to the other shoulder to find yet another tiny 'Naomi' but this one was wearing red. It had 2 horns on its head as well.

"Don't listen to her. What's so fun about being a goody two shoes all the time? And you're seriously not thinking of letting those James and Freddie kids have all the fun, are you?" he said and then continued moving closer to my ear and speaking in a lower voice. "she's just jealous you know? Because she knows she can't do stuff like that; she's a pussy!"

"HEYYY I'm not a pussy!" the good Naomi protested.

"Yeah, of course you're not! You're just a fun sponge." Bad Naomi bit back. Are they going to turn this into a fight? Ugh..

"Seriously though Naomi, you heard James, there's no reason why you won't do it if he won't let you get in trouble right?" I looked at her direction and then nodded. She was right; I might miss out on all the fun. And I wasn't putting myself in any trouble so why not?

"Okay" I said finally as both Naomi's disappeared. James and Freddie both howled in unison earning them both a death glare from Mrs. Anderson. They both shrank back into their seats after that.

"So when are we doing this prank?" I asked them both but looking at James.

"Now if you want." He said immediately. "Fredds have you got everything ready?" He looked at Frieddie.

"Yes sir" He answered simply "All we have to do now is give JJ the signal. And you Naomi, are gonna be the one to do it." James said.

I looked between both of them quizzically. "Why should I do it?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Because.. We both have other stuff to do don't we? Its not a one man prank Naomi. We have to work together." They shared a look and then gave each other a high five. I couldn't help but notice how close they are. I'd love to have a friend like that someday.. but I don't think I will.

"Alright now, Cook excuse yourself to the bathroom and get the fart bag. I think I left it under the 3rd sink from the right." Freddie said the excitement showing on his voice. I couldn't help but notice how he called him Cook and not James. It was funny really; to be called Cook I mean. James nodded and raised his hand.

"Yes James? Can I help you with something?" Mrs. Anderson asked. Whoa she hated James. It was extremely obvious in the way she asked him that. But come on, who could blame her? The boy is a handful at best.

"May I go to the bathroom please?" He said in the most polite way I've ever seen. It made me laugh a little at how well he'd done it. Considering he was just planning to put a fart bag under her. Wait a minute… A fart bag? Ugh how lame is that? I'm 7 years old and this prank seems lame to me. Anyway I can't change the prank now. So I just waited until James was out of class and looked at Freddie.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we wait until Cook gets the fart bag." He answered me

So the plan was to wait until James makes a sound on the door. After that Freddie has to take out a piece of cloth from under his seat while I tell JJ 'now' I didn't understand anything but I just went with the flow. A few seconds later we heard the knock, Freddie went through his bag fast while I called JJ and mouthed out 'NOW' to him. JJ jumped out of his seat, spilled water all over his shorts and yelled "MRS. ANDERSON! I PEED ON MYSELF'' The whole class literally laughed their ass off when he did that and then they all sat back to watch what's going to happen next.

"Oh my dear boy again? This is the third time in 2 weeks. I have to call your mother and tell her about this.. anyway come along with me Jonah. I'll take you and we'll get you some clean clothes okay?" JJ, or Jonah just nodded and followed Mrs. Anderson to the door. Freddie was about to get up from his seat when Mrs. Anderson came back and said "Please everyone stay in your seats while I come back okay?" and with that she was gone.

Freddie to the piece of cloth and stood by the teachers chair and whistled. In a matter of seconds James was back in class holding a big farting bag in his hand. He placed it gently on the chair. Freddie put the cloth over farting bag and they both ran back to their seats.

Freddie sat on my left and James on my right. I looked at Freddie quizzically. I still didn't understand what the cloth was for. He just said that it makes the bag less visible and it gives it more power. I didn't understand why but I just nodded anyway.

"oh yeaah.. I can't wait to see the look on her face when it happens" James said excitedly rubbing his hands together like some crazy evil scientist who just invented the greatest killing machine ever.

Minutes later. JJ came in followed by Mrs. Anderson. I have to be honest here. When I saw her walk through the door I had a slight panic attack and I had to catch my breath. She escorted JJ back to his seat and went back behind her desk to sit on hers.

I swear the moment passed in slow motion. Everything around me stopped when she was just millimeters away from sitting on that fart bag and then BOOM the sound was so loud it actually made my stomach bounce a little. The whole class broke into a fit of laughter and Mrs. Anderson's colour turned into a very ugly shade of red. At the moment I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger but then, the yelling and the screaming that James and Freddie got explained to me that it was just pure anger.

The way she knew right away that James was a part of this whole thing was amazing. I mean I know he's a big trouble maker but he cant be that bad, can he?

He certainly was a man of his words though. Because he didn't mention either mine or JJ's name when they asked him who helped him. I wanted to give Freddie some plaudits but the kid just kept screaming 'I DIDN'T DO IT' like a little baby.

I hope they don't expel James though, that boy could do a real friend someday.

It was lunch time so Mrs. Anderson told us to go out to the play ground and have some fun, and that we only had 25 minutes to do so. I took my lunch box, the one that mom checked I had a hundred times and went to the door. I was stopped by one of the twins. She literally blocked me from going out. I looked behind me and noticed everyone else had gone out and that _this _was probably deliberate. Her sister.. I mean _twin_ was standing on her right and some brunette girl with huge blue eyes was on her left. The brunette looked really bored while the _nice _twin looked sorry for some reason.

"Excuse me?" I asked her raising my eyebrows. What was this? Why is she blocking my way? I had no idea what was happening but considering she was really mean to JJ a couple of classes ago I think this isn't going to be good.

"_We_.." she said and looked between her sister and the brunette "..saw you hanging out with James and Freddie. How can you hang out with them? They're _boys_. You're supposed to hang out with us because you're a girl.. Unless you're a tomboy" she laughed at her own joke and no one laughed along with her. I just looked at her without blinking. "So anyway, you either hang out with us or you become a loser. I'll tell everyone that you're a tomboy and that you love boys" she laughed again but this time I laughed a long with her in a sarcastic tone. I was treated with the reaction I was waiting for, which was amusement.

"I wouldn't hang out with you if you were the last bucket of water on earth and I was on fire." I said calmly. She looked shocked for a fraction of a second that I almost missed it.. but I didn't.

"You'll regret this Naomi Campbell. At the end of this year, you're going to wish you were in hell" she bit back.

"As long as you won't be there." I answered and saw her twin chuckle at my answer.

She looked at her "You think this is funny Emily? Huh? Ugh you're just as bad as she is.. " Emily just shrugged.

"Lets go Katie, this is a waste of time. We all know you won't do anything to her." The bored brunette said and I just had to smile at that. Katie just glared at her and then turned her attention back to me.

"You better stay away from us tomboy, because if you don't.." she looked at me and then at my lunch box. Before I knew it she punched the lunch box with her fist and it landed on the floor. Everything in it was scattered on the floor. Katie laughed alone and left. The brunette didn't even blink and just left after her, but Emily walked out of the door and then paused. She looked at the food and then at me and mouthed a 'sorry' and left.

I picked up my food from the ground. Thank god mom put my sandwich in a plastic bag, that way it did didn't get dirty. This Katie girl thinks she could ruin my mood on my first day of school by that little stunt? I don't think so. She thinks she can scare me with her empty threats? You don't know me yet Katie. And I'm not one of those people you can treat the walk all over without a fight.

I opened the doors of the school and notice that the play ground was a really big place. They had swings, see-saws, monkey bars and a bunch of other stuff too. I looked around to find some cool people to sit with but everyone had their own little clique and their own little friends. I wish Freddie and James were here. But _no_, they had to be in detention for a stupid prank. So I just went to the little tree house in corner of the play ground, climbed up and sat on the edge of it while my feet were dangling in the air. I sat there and ate my sandwich happily. I'm not really one to be annoyed by loneliness. I actually quite enjoy it to be honest so I just sat and looked at all the kids in the playing and running and just having a good time.

My eyes landed on Katie and Emily and that brunette. They had a lot of people with them. All of them girls though. I suppose Katie's 'no boys' rule was taken seriously by the rest of them. I couldn't help but think of the way Emily paused at the door when Katie knocked my box to the ground. Why did she stop? Did she want to help? If she did want to help me, why didn't she just do it?

Before I knew it I saw yet another garibaldi biscuit under my nose but this time it was presented to me by someone else. It was Emily. How did she get to me so fast? I guess I must have been lost deeply in thought not to notice her come.

"what's the catch?" I asked her. I didn't want to be involved in another prank. I think one is enough for a day.

Emily giggled "I guess you were involved in the prank earlier huh?" I didn't know what to answer her so I just smiled sheepishly. "There's no catch here though Naomi, just a sorry biscuit I guess"

"For what?" I asked knowing the answer but I just wanted to hear her say it.

"For my sister's bitchy behavior obviously" I laughed at her language and accepted her apology biscuit. She sat down next to me and dangled her feet in the air as well. We just sat in silence for a couple of minutes and I wondered if I should ask her what's it like to be a twin now or not, but I just didn't say anything and continued to sit in silence happy to eat our sandwiches before she spoke again. "I really am sorry Naomi. She always does this but don't be scared. Her bark is bigger than her bight I promise you."

"I'm not scared of her. I just don't understand why people like her even existed? No offence, I know she's your twin and all but.." I trailed off.

"None taken" she looked at me and smiled. "I know what she's like and I know what she can say or do. Me and her, we do everything together.. eat, sleep. Until last year we used to take a dump at the same time." She giggled.

I chuckled at that and just managed to say "Jesus".

"I hate how she treats me sometimes. She thinks she can do whatever she wants to me because she's the older twin." She dropped her gaze and stared at the ground. I can tell Katie hurts her every day. I knew she was mean to me before but that was probably nothing compared to what Emily has to go through all the time. I decided I'd make her feel better so I took her hand and placed it lap. I held it with both hands and ran my thumb across her knuckles. She turned her attention from the ground and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't have to go through this you know? You're your own person. You should stand up to her and tell her that she can't mess with you whenever she wanted. Be brave you know?" I gave her an encouraging and sad smile. And she beamed at me. like I was a light of hope that has come to save her.

"I'll be there for you if you need any help." I said with a slight smug tone.. "My mum told me how to deal with bullies like her." I said.

"How?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Knuckles to the jaw" I said with a wink. And she laughed.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Soon the day was over and I was left alone to stand outside the doors of the school waiting for my mom to pick me up. And that's when I noticed, I wasn't alone. I felt someone gently tap me on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to meat her. Emily was the one to tap.

"Oh.. I'm sorry I scared you" she said in a low voice. I barely heard her over the sound of the cars passing by.

"its fine. Where's Katie?" I asked suddenly aware that she wasn't with her and that was something unusual.

"She's coming in a bit. Forgot something in the class or so. Are you waiting for your mum?" She asked me.

"Yeah.. are you? Or is it your dad that co.." I couldn't finish because … because Katie.

"why the hell are you talking to her Emily? I told you not to speak to her again. She's a loser." She yelled loudly. Jesus this girl had a strong voice.

"ugh leave me alone Katie. I talk to whoever I want to got it?" Emily bit back calmly. I couldn't help but smile at how Emily was trying to defend herself. I could tell she didn't do it very often. But she wasn't doing too bad, for a first timer I guess. I wanted so bad t join in but I didn't want to ruin Emily's 5 minutes of fame.

"and anyway.." she said and then looked at me "Naomi is not a loser."

I arrived home not much later after that. Mum kept asking me questions like ''how your first day?/ did you make any friends?/ is my teacher nice?.. you know, the usual things mums ask and I was more than happy to answer each and every question.

I told her how James and Freddie pulled a prank on Mrs. Anderson but I may have missed that fact that I helped a little. I told her how James was such a nice boy that he offered to take the full blame alone. Also, I told her about the twins. I told her how weird it is to see them all the time. Its like seeing doubles. I told her how they look exactly the same yet they have completely different personalities.

I think it's safe to say I liked Emily much more than I liked that bitch Katie.

So I was happy. My mother put me to bed with a smile on my face. I made 3 friends today; James Cook, Freddie McClair, and most importantly _the nice twin;_ Emily Fitch.

**Tell me what you think, and if you enjoyed that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, its me again. So this is the second chapter... I don't really feel good about this one, I spent three agonizing days on it. And its like 4:25am right now and my eyes are as heavy as... idk something heavy (yep, I'm that tired). I'm just trying to get to where the story's supposed to go... which I don't know where, yet, but what they hell :P **

**Just wanted to say that I have ADHD, and that kind of makes me dwell on tasks and shit like that. I'm not usually dwelling on anything when I'm on retalin but my mother and father moved me to another country and its illegal here to use retalin. Fucking crazy I know! -.- anyway, mom noticed how bad I've been getting so she's going to ask my aunt to get me some on her way here from america. **

**lets hope that works because I really don't want to disappoint you guys. I know its lame but its the most reviews I've got on a chapter EVER and I really appreciated that a lot.**

**So thank you to everyone who Followed, favourited and reviewed. I love you so much 3 **

**and I love emilionaomikins... I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to say that but I can't hide it anymore haha.**

**without further adieu, here is middle school.**

* * *

Chapter two

She's standing at the rooftop and looking at the scenery, her red hair blowing in the cool Bristol breeze. Her skins like porcelain, it looks so soft and so perfect. She turns around and looks at me. Her eyes go bright when she sees me; like I'm the center of her world. Like seeing me made her life a whole lot better. She was perfect, and she was mine. She offers her hand for me to take. I tangle my fingers with hers and pull her into me completely. Crashing our bodies together and looking into her eyes.

I lift my hand to cup her face and brush my thumb across her cheek. Her eyes flutter at the contact and she leans her face into my hand even more.

"You're beautiful" I say in my best cool sexy voice. I start staring at her mouth; her lips are captivating; all pink and kissable. She bites her bottom lip when she notices me staring. She's so adorable. I can't even breathe anymore. The electricity is too strong. I start leaning in to kiss her lips. I can't stop myself even if I wanted to; our lips were drawn to each other like magnets.

Her lips were only a couple of centimeters away from mine. I could feel and smell her cherry filled breath on my lips.

"I love you" She said. My heart exploded. I was overwhelmed with emotions and electricity. I couldn't wait one more minute until finally I crashed our lips together.

"Naomi, wake the fuck up. You have school, remember?" said my mother Gina.

Oh yes, school. Almost forgot about that. It's my first day of year 8. Cooks mother is coming to pick us up. And by us, I mean myself and the other two hooligans, Freddie and JJ of course. These guys were my best friends. We loved each other, they're all like the brother I never had. Since kindergarten, they've always had my back. They take me with them wherever they go. Not only was I the only girl they ever had a real conversation with, but I'm also pretty sure they consider me as their sister.

I started calling Cook by his last name a couple of years ago. Said he didn't like his name cause his shitty father picked it for him so he decided to stick to Cook. He also says that his father doesn't deserve to have the name Cook and actually beat him one time –in front of me- saying "I'm COOK, not you" It's funny when I remember it now; the way his father was afraid of him. But watching the actual scene when it happened wasn't really funny at all.

His father was an alcoholic. He used to physically abuse Cook and his mother every time he came home from the bar. We were nine years old the first time Cooks father hit him. I remember him showing up on my door step; his nose was bleeding and his stomach was bruised. I think it's fair to say he looked like shit, nine years old or not. Me and mum took him in that night, he even slept on my bed next to me. It was then, that me and him became really close. He told me he didn't know where to go. He said he wanted to go to Freddie's house but he couldn't. He knew that I was the only one who wouldn't judge him for what happened. Because we were kind of the same in the father department; my dad left when I was just a child and his dad's a prick. So I guess he thought maybe I can relate to what he was going through. I didn't really know my dad, but I'm glad I didn't. I really didn't want to meet a coward who couldn't man up to his responsibilities, and just ran off from everything.

So there you have it. Cook's my best mate, I'd take a bullet for that kid and what's better is that I know he'd do the same for me.

Freddie was sort of a fun sponge. He always disagrees with everything fun we want to do. Like the other day for example; there was this party that was going on in JJ neighborhood. Cook suggested we crash it and have a laugh. Of course I said yes automatically. I wouldn't turn down free food for the queen herself. JJ didn't say anything; just waited for Freddie to approve it and as usual, Freddie didn't. He said it was a bad idea. The two of them –Cook and Freddie- had a big fight about it and we ended up not going at all. So now, Cook and I agreed that when we want to do something like that, we just won't tell him.

JJ was a sweet kid; really nice and warm. You can tell anything to that kid and he would never judge you. But you can't tell him for other reasons; he would probably tell it to everyone. Its not like you can blame him. See, JJ has this mild autism thing that I never really knew anything about. All I knew was that it made social interaction with other people a little hard for him. Its also why he hangs on to Cook and Freddie a lot; they're probably the only people who would love him the way they do. JJ's autism also makes him have these moments when he gets locked on to something and keeps talking about it, or just talking nonsense instead. He might slip some valid information to other people without even knowing he did. So I just have to be extra careful when I'm talking to him.

Anyway, yes… first day of school. I got out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. I had a quick shower and got dressed and headed to the kitchen where mom was making me some pancakes.

"Morning sweetheart, how are you?" mom said. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm okay I guess. Ugh I hate mornings though… why couldn't they make school start at like… twelve or something?" I pouted as I sat down on the kitchen table. Mom put the plate of pancakes in front of me and sat beside me.

"Because if it was that late you wouldn't have time to go out afterwards, now would you?" she ruffled my hair and winked at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed looking at the plate of yummy pancakes. Seconds later I was digging in with much pleasure.

Ugh, I wish they made food like this at the school cafeteria. But I'll just keep that in my dreams for now… speaking of dreams, my dream today was a bit interesting. I guess the thought of seeing her today must have made her appear in my dream. I haven't seen Emily since last day of school, last year. We aren't 'good friends' or anything but I see her at least.

See me and Emily were close before. But that was before I started to think I had some feelings for her. Feelings I shouldn't be feeling towards a girl. I had to stop talking to her. I had to stop whatever I was feeling because it was wrong and it can't happen. Girls are not supposed to think about kissing other girls. Yet, that's all I seemed to think about every time I talk to her.

The last time I had an actual conversation with her was first term last year. We ditched class that day and went to the theatre to hide. We were laughing our asses off and that's when it hit me. I looked at her laughing. How her face was so beautiful when she was smiling and happy. How she made my stomach hurt with just simply smiling. And I couldn't bare it. It was too much for me to handle. I was about to kiss her right there. And if it wasn't for the teacher who came in seconds later, I think I actually might have kissed her.

After we left school that day I had a lot to think about. I can't do this. I have to think about what I was doing. She was a girl. And I wasn't supposed to think like that about her. Girls are supposed to like boys and that's it. I thought about the people, her parents, my mom, and worse, her sister Katie, along with all the other kids at school. What would they think? They'd probably bully me and her for the rest of our lives. What about everything I've heard and saw on t.v? how people like that go to hell.

I just couldn't bare to think of all the things we'd have to go through and figured that the best thing to do was to stop talking to her at all. The only way to make those feelings go away and never come back way to ignore them, and I can't do that if I talk to her and see her ever day right?

My plan was set the very next day. Emily came to speak to me like she normally did and I just turned her down. I acted like a total bitch and hated myself for weeks and weeks but I only kept going because I knew this was for the best; the best for me _and _her at the same time. Eventually she stopped trying, and things came to what they are now. We just say hello to each other and maybe exchange some small talk every now and then but nothing more.

"Need a ride honey?" mom asked sweetly, bringing me back to the actual time; the time where Cook would be outside right now waiting for me.

"No mom thanks. I think Cook might be outside though already." I finished my last pancake and got up from my chair. Gave mom a quick peck on her cheek and told her I loved her before I headed to the door and came outside.

The cool Bristol breeze hit me softly on my cheeks when I walked outside. It was only a matter of minutes when Cooks mother arrived with her four by four jeep. She opened the cars' window and yelled for me to come.

I opened the door to find Freddie cook and JJ sitting in. Cook was in front next to his mother and Freddie and JJ were at the back.

"Good morning ma'am" I said politely as I made myself comfortable in the car next to Freddie. Cook turned around in his seat to look at us.

"So bitches, you ready for the year of your life?" He said mischievously. I laughed at him and nodded to answer his question. I really wasn't ready but I never like to turn his enthusiasm off when it's this high up.

"Save it man. We've got to study. I've got shit load of weed to make me concentrate." Freddie said. And yep, there goes another example of how Freddie could be such a fucking fun sponge.

"Who the hell fucking told you that weed would get you to concentrate?" JJ asked suddenly. I didn't think of it that way, but the kid has a point.

"I don't know… it's just something I heard okay? And it's not like I tried it before. And you're all welcomed to my shed this afternoon to try it." He said excitedly.

"Oh I'm in for that one Freddie. Count me in. but no studyin' yeah? Maybe I can get some babe to come with us too…" Cook offered and Freddie agreed.

Minutes later we were at the school. We all got out of the car, said our thank yous to Cooks mom and headed to the doors. The only thing that was going through my mind was 'oh fuck, here we go again.' When I know the shit that's going through Cooks dirty little mind. 'fuck yeah, hot bitches, and dumb teachers.' You have to admire the kid for his extreme positiveness.

Freddie looked gob smacked when I looked at him. "Freds? What wrong?" I asked out of curiosity but he didn't answer. He just kept staring so I decided to follow his line of sight, until it landed on the one and only, Effy Stonem.

Jesus I haven't seen her in a long time. She tried contacting me over the summer but I didn't call or text back. It's not that I don't like her or anything but she's friends with Katie and Emily. And I just wanted out from anything that had to do with Emily for reasons I already mentioned. As for Katie, I just really wanted nothing to do with that colossal bitch.

Effy, on the other hand is a really nice girl. She looks weirdly at me; like she knows something and that freaks me out. It's partly why I didn't want to return any of her calls; I was afraid she might know how I felt about Emily. The girl could look into my eyes and know everything. So I decided it was best to keep her out of the picture.

We all knew Freddie had a thing for her ever since kindergarten. He used to always send her valentine cards and bring her gifts when he can. At first I thought he just genuinely liked her until Cook enlightened me on the subject. Cook said that Freddie never treated a girl like that before, and that on their last sleepover Freddie actually said Effy's name out loud.

Well, at least I'm not the only one having odd dreams around here right?

When I looked back at Effy she was headed our way. I shoved Freddie with my elbow in his ribs in order to get him out of his day dreaming. He just shook his head and apologized.

"Effy's coming this way mate." I said. He looked at Effy again and noticed I wasn't kidding. I also noticed how he started checking his clothes, his hair and made sure he looked perfectly fine.

"Relax man, she's not gonna eat you" Cook said laughing at him.

"He wishes" I said. I couldn't help myself… opportunity had to be taken.

"No I don't.." Freddie frowned. "and I'm well relaxed, thank you very much.. I just want to look good. Is that such a crime?" he asked.

"mhm… yes Freddie, I'm sure that's all it was, you only wanted to look good." I answered sarcastically.

"Shut up" he said fast before Effy was standing in front of the 3 of us. JJ fucked off somewhere; probably looking for the class or something.

"Hi" she said simply.

"Hello Effy… uhm.. how are.. you?" Freddie stammered. I was holding back a laugh; he looks so fucking funny when he's out of words.

"I'm fine." She said. And didn't even bother to ask us how we've been. Well, here's Effy Stonem for you.

"That's great… fantastic.. I'm glad.. I… well… I'm okay too… you know" He stammered even more. I never thought his dark skin could show how much he was blushing but it did. Holy fucking shit this is funny. I couldn't stop myself from actually laughing out loud this time.

"Something funny Campbell?" Effy asked sarcastically. Raising one eyebrow in my direction.

I was about to choke but I just managed to get away with it by using a joke "Yeah well, I thought we had one JJ. But apparently you've created another one."

Effy laughed for a second and then looked me in the eyes. "let's see how you'll be talking when a certain somebody comes."

"I… I don't know who you're talking about." I answered her.

She came close to me until her lips were next to my ear. She whispered "Red" in a low voice that send me shivering and then pulled back and winked at me. I was totally confused; what did she mean by _that?_

"Hey hey… I could use some of that you know?" Cook said excitedly.

"Later Cookie" she winked at him as well and glared at Freddie. Cook had a smug look on his face that was totally gone when he saw Freddie's expression. Freddie was more than jealous.

"Oh come on mate, I'll ask her if she wants to have sex with you okay? She can't [possibly turn you down. " Cook tried to comfort him, obviously failing though.

"Yeah? Well why did she wink at both of you and then glared at me?" Freddie said looking at the ground. Cook put his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"It's okay Freds. I mean, you can't blame her now, can you? It's not her fault I have the devils good looks." He said and laughed. Freddie kept glaring at him.

I was too confused to concentrate on what any of them thought about Effy right now. All I could think about was Red. Why did she say that particular colour? What the fuck did she mean? Ugh, forget about it. That girl is crazy anyway, probably doesn't even know she came and talked to us in the first place.

I pushed any thoughts of Red and Effy away for now. I needed to find my class and fast. 5 minutes till the first period starts and I really don't want to be late.

First period was math. I hate math, I'm not really good with numbers. I'm much better at history and stuff like that. I walked in the class and only 3 students were there. I didn't know any of them so I just picked a seat and sat on it. Once I was seated I took a look at the 2 girls and the guy. The guy was facing me but both of the girls were facing the other way. One of them had long black hair. And the other one looked kind of familiar, but I don't remember anyone with red hair like that. I looked away before the guy notices me checking them out, but oh wait… too late.

"Something bothering you?" the guy asked. I didn't hear him if he said anything else; Because after that, she turned around. She flawlessly fucking turned around with her fucking beautiful hair. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her, Emily… with red hair. And it looks beautiful. No Naomi, stop this right now… she is NOT beautiful.

"Naomi? God its so nice to see you again" Emily said with her low voice.

Oh fuck me, who am I kidding? Yes, she's fucking beautiful. Ugh Emily, you had to go and die your hair red, didn't you? I mean red? Really? RED? Like I fucking needed that..

"I… yes, it is… I mean… its nice to meet you too." I stammered. "Wait, I mean… _see_ … it's nice to _see you_ too. Not 'meet' obviously because… you know? We've already… Eerr met." Fucking hell? REALLY? Very cool Naomi. Really, loser of the year goes to… the one and only Naomi fucking Campbell. I frowned at myself.

Emily giggled and I decided it was the cutest thing ever.

"Please don't come over. Please don't come over. Please don't come over." I repeated in my head. But with no luck, she was now coming over to my seat in a matter of seconds.

"I haven't seen you all summer. How are you?" She asked, sounding genuinely curios.

"Well… uhm you know? Here and there. Nothing special…" She raised an eyebrow at me. Ugh, can't you see how un interesting I am? Just go away please. I don't need this. I pleaded in my mind again.

"here and there huh?" She asked and I just nodded. I didn't really trust my brain with my words at the moment.

"Who's this Em?" the dark tall girl standing next to Emily asked.

"This is Naomi Campbell. She's a… _friend_ of mine." Emily answered looking straight into my eyes and glaring at me. I know what she was doing. She was punishing me for avoiding her all the time. "Naomi, this is Mandy. She's also a friend."

Mandy stuck her hand out for me to take. So I took it. I couldn't help but notice how manly and big her hands were. I shrieked at her touch and let go of her immediately. "it's nice to meet you, Naomi." She said. "I've heard so much about you." Her voice was really deep. Not in the nice way, like Emily. But in a manly way… ugh

I was surprised to hear she's heard about me before. My eyebrows narrowed in questioning. "oh… you have?" I asked.

"Don't worry, all is good." She said quickly. I looked over at Emily who was suddenly interested with the hem of her shirt. I noticed how her cheeks were turning red. Fucking hell Em… fucking stop it.

"I want to say the same about you… sorry I've never heard of you before." I said honestly. But in a nice way. How did Emily even know this girl? I've certainly never seen her before.

"of course you haven't. I just moved here from London. My mother is real good friends with Jenna… that's Emilys mother by the way." Fucking bitch. I know who Jenna is… I frowned at her as she continued to give me her background check. "… I'm going to be coming to this school from now on." She said happily and looking at Emily. Emily smiled almost like she was forced to.

"Hm. Interesting. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to organize my…uhm…bag" I said. I'm so fucking dumb! I frowned again only this time, to myself.

"yes, sure… we'll leave you to it then" Emily said. "It was nice seeing you again Naoms" Why? Oh god Emily just fucking why did you have to use my nickname. Bless her and her good manners.

I smiled to her and sighed in relief when she turned around and walked away. The guy, whose name I didn't catch and that _man_ Mandy walked behind her. I looked away from them and picked up my bag.

Seriously Naomi? Organize my bag? Now what am I supposed to do? Take everything out and put them in the bag again? I sighed again at my own stupidity.

"what the fuck was that all about?" Cook appeared out of nowhere. I jumped. "Sorry.." He laughed. "didn't mean to scare you there"

I looked at him and then turned around. "What's what about Cook?" I asked.

"You know, you and Em? What was that about."

"I don't know what you're talking about. This was a normal conversation between me and Emily. Like always, conversation… nothing wrong with it."

Cooks eyes widened. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Alright alright. No need to get defensive here. I was just asking."

"yeah… anyway, what do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Whoa, I just wanted a chat man… I'll come back later because looks like you've got your bitch mode on." He answered. No hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He put his hand on my shoulder again "hey, its okay…" he said smiling. I smiled back. He bought a chair to sit next to me while we waited for the teacher to come.

"So how's our Emily?" he asked out of the blue.

I looked anywhere but his eyes when he asked me that. I knew the kid can read me like a book. "she's fine… you know" I answered non committedly.

"if you ask me she's more than fine mate. She looks fucking nice with that red hair." He said. In my mind I was more than agreeing with what he said. Nice? No she doesn't look nice, she looks gorgeous. I sighed again and watched him look at me knowingly. "Don't you think?" he smirked.

"what? What are you smiling at?" I asked loudly. I don't like the way he's looking at me.

He didn't answer. Just kept on looking at me with the same annoying look.

"Cook if you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm gonna slap it right off your face" I said smiling sarcastically. Cooks face fell for a second, and then he smiled again.

"Oh fuck it." I said and got up. Cook held my wrist and made me sit back on the chair again.

"I was standing at the door when Emily over there came and talked to you." He said smirking at me. I turned around to face the board and blushed.

"yeah so?" I said, trying as best as I can to hide my blush. STOP BLUSHING

"Yeah? So nothing… I just saw how you were a complete loser talking to her." He tilted his head to the right and continued to smirk.

"I did _not_" I said defensively.

Cook laughed "I think someone has a little crush." He said. I stood up and smashed my fists on the desk.

"I DO NOT" I said loudly; loudly enough for Emily, Mandy and what's his face to hear us. The three of them jumped in surprise and looked at me. Emily was the only one I could look at.

"I… uhmm… sorry… continue with whatever you were doing." I said smiling sheepishly. Mandy shrugged to herself and turned around again. Emily kept looking at me; she scrunched her eyebrows together questioningly while looking.

"Are you okay Naomi?" She said softly. I could see the concern in her eyes.

"uhm… No, no I'm fine… Cook just liked to…" I looked at good and gritted under my teeth "…get on my last nerve." Cook physically shrieked in his chair and I looked at Emily again. "I'm sorry if I startled you… I'm fine, really." I said finally.

"Alright, if you say so." Emily smiled one last time before she turned around continued whatever conversation was going on between the three of them.

I sat down on my chair again and put my hand over my eyes and sighed with relief. Only relief was yet to come. When I opened my eyes again I was met with an even more knowing smile from the cheeky fucking bastard.

"Fucking hell Naoms, this isn't even a normal crush is it?" He laughed as my face turned red; pretty sure it was from fury this time though. "you fucking like her" He laughed again"

I put my hand over his mouth.

"Will you keep your voice down Cook? Ugh you're so irritating." I took my hand off his mouth only to reveal a devilish smile.

"Since when? Why haven't you told me before?" Cook asked.

"I don't know since when okay?" Cook nodded " and I haven't told you because I wasn't sure. But now that you, the dumbest person I know…" I said and glared at him "… figured it out then it must be right."

Cook's face remained the same.

"But I mean, I cant… Cook, I'm not… You know… I'm… not…" I couldn't say it. That simple three letter word didn't come out of my mouth. Because I'm not… I can't be, right?

Cook smiled sympathetically at me "its okay Naoms. Just forget about it okay? Today we're going to Freddie's shed, we'll have some spliff and you won't have to worry about it at all okay?" He smiled again and ruffled my hair. "Teacher's here now so we'll continue this little chat later okay?"

I nodded and moved on. The teacher came in, and ordered everyone to sit in their places. I didn't notice that the class was full by then until I looked around. Or should I say that the class was full of _Katie Fitch_ that's for sure. I just saw her and she's already bragging about whatever she can think of.

I had nothing to say to that but roll my eyes and get on with this day… or year.

The rest of the school hours passed on uneventfully; I spent recess with Cook and Freddie, JJ excused himself to go to the science lab. I think he found a cute girl over there, or at least that's what I heard.

Well, school was over but the day wasn't.

"So what are your plans for today?" The bored voice but through my thoughts. I turned around to see who it was and for some reason I wasn't surprised when I found out if was Effy.

I shrugged "Don't know yet, Cook and JJ are going to Freddie's shed later. Maybe I'll tag along." I said none committedly .

"Interesting… Can I come?" She said blankly.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm just bored." She answered my eyebrow raise.

"Why don't you go out with Katie and Emily?" I asked. Trying not to let her name linger in my mouth…

"I don't like them…" She said frankly.

"What? You don't like Emily? How can you not like her?" I said… probably too suspicious. Effy smiled knowingly at me.

"I do like Em, Naomi." She said with a smirk. "I just don't like Katie…"

I frowned at her. "Since when? Last time I checked you guys were chummy…" I asked sarcastically.

Now it was her turn to frown "Yeah well, things change… " She trailed off. A moment passed in silence until she spoke again. She looked at me "So, you gonna take me or what?" She asked excitedly.

I sighed. "We're going to have some spliff though, you okay with that?" I asked.

She looked at me raising her eyebrows.

"yeah, thought so" I said smiling at her. "We're going to my house though first okay?"

Effy just nodded her confirmation and with that we were off to go home.

"So you like her?" Effy said while we were sitting in the kitchen, back at my house.

"Who" me and my mom said in unision.

"Mom! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Mrs. Martins' house?" I asked

"She cancelled, Something about her son having a fever or something" she shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Hi there, I'm Naomi's mother, but you can call me Gina." Mom smiled brightly to Effy.

"Effy, nice to meet you Mrs. Campbell" Effy answered politely.

"Oh please dear, call me Gina." Mom said while walking over to the kettle. "Tea dear?" she asked.

"Yes, please. No suger." Effy answered before I got the chance to say no.

"Coming right up…So Effy, is that short for something? Or is it you're real name?" ugh oh my god this woman is so embarrassing.

Effy laughed. "it's actually short for Elizabeth. My mother and father found it hard to call a baby Elizabeth all the time so they switched to Effy and kind of… stuck to it, I guess." She shrugged.

"that's nice, I like it…" mom answered her. "I wasn't the one who names Naomi over there… it's actually a funny story…"

"Oookay…" I cut off mom before she really embarrasses me this time. "I think we should get going mom, Cook just sent me a text and he's waiting for us." I got up before she has a chance to make me or Effy change our minds.

"Oh, okay then… have fun girls. And say hello to Cook for me, I really love that kid." Gina said.

"Alright mom, bye" I said.

Effy moved towards my mom and hugged her. "It was nice seeing you Gina" She smiled brilliantly.

"Its very nice to see you too honey. Don't be a stranger now okay?"

"okay" Effy answered. I took Effy's wrist and dragged her out the door.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit of a loon." I apologized.

"She's nice." Effy said.

"mhm… try having her all day every day. She just shrugged.

"So… as I was saying..." Effy started. Oh here we go again. "you like her?"

"Like who Effy?" I answered, not giving away anything.

"Emily, of course." Naomi pointed out. Fucking hell. My tactic was Deny. …

"Well, of course I like her… She's nice." I answered blankly.

"Naomi…" she frowned. I looked at her. "Don't play dumb on me okay? I mean like her… Like her, like her?"

I faked a laugh, I really hope she buys it. "What are you talking about Effy? She's a girl… I can't like her." I faked a smile.

"you can't doesn't mean you don't"

"oh fucking hell… Why the hell would you think I like her?" I asked, and what's even more annoying is that she just shrugged.

"Don't you shrug to me like that… I want to know what makes you think that" I insisted.

"what does it matter if you don't like her?" Effy said with a smirk.

"Don't fuck with me Effy stonem." I frowned at her.

"No time for that… we're here." I looked in front of me and found out she was right. "and anyway, fucking won't work if Emily isn't here, would it?" she winked.

"ha ha ha, I told you I don't like her Eff, let it go" I frowned. "and anyway... how do you know this is Freddie's shed?" I asked. She looked away and didn't meet my eyes. "Oh god" I laughed. "you've been here before haven't you?" I laughed even harder.

"maybe… that's none of your business" She said sheepishly. I laughed even more.

"Okay okay…. So shall we?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye and noticed she was a little nervous so I gave her an encouraging smile and decided to know why the fuck she was so scared.

Effy smiled back at me and that's when we went inside. I opened Freddie's shed to find at least 10 people in there. The place is extremely small and having that many people in there is not a good idea. I turned around to look at Effy questioningly but she seemed as confused as I was.

"I thought you said Cook, Freddie and JJ will be here. Not the whole school" Effy said.

"So did I to be honest… lets go see what the fuss is about, yeah?" I told her. She nodded and with that I was inside looking for Freddie. I couldn't find him anywhere. I didn't even find Cook.

15 minutes later more people were coming and the 'party' took place in Freddie's back yard. Someone bought a DJ and the music started punmping. Effy was nowhere to be found as well.

Everyone around me was older; maybe not by much, but definitely older. Huge guys came in with drinks and spliff and other shit I haven't even seen before.

"psst…." A voice called. I turned around and found a funny looking guy sitting on the bench beside me. He had a black hat on his head and a pair of glasses. "Want some?" he said, offering the drink in his hand. I looked at the bottle and thought about it for a second. It's not that I haven't tried it before, because I have. But I was never_ not_ supervised by anyone.

I thought about it again. It's a party after all right? This is what kids do at parties; they drink, smoke, dance, get fucked right?

"Well?" the guy said again. I looked at him not knowing what to do, until finally I took it from his hand and took a really big gulp.

Fucking ew. I almost spit it all out. What it this shit? Ugh it tastes awful… I wanted more.

"yeah, it does that" he laughed. "First time then? What are you like 12? kids" he said shaking his head like he was remembering something. I narrowed my eyes at him and stole the bottle from him. "Hey, I want that back…"

"Come take it then, it shouldn't be too hard taking a bottle from a kid, ey?" He reached out his hand to take it. But it was a sloppy move; he was too drunk to concentrate on the bottle so it wasn't too hard for me to move my hand to right place at the right time. After that I smiled sarcastically at him and moved away.

"Asshole" I murmured under my breath.

30 minutes after that it was getting boring. I couldn't find Cook, Freddie or Effy. So I decided to head home. And tomorrow the three of them are getting a real huge mouthful. I was on my way home passing the park next to my house when I heard a voice. It was the voice of the swing in the park.

I turned around to find her; Emily Fitch. She was swinging in the park alone. If it wasn't for the red hair I would have never known her… oh who am I kidding? Of course I would have known her. I frowned at myself.

What was she doing there all alone? And at this hour too. Should I go see what's wrong with her?... Nah, its probably a bad idea. I mean she wanted to be there to be alone obviously. And going there would interfere with her… loneliness?

I looked at her and sighed. I turned around and started walking the other way, but stopped just seconds later and sighed again. How could I leave her? Seriously, how could I, Naomi Campbell. Leave her, Emily fucking Fich… I don't think so.

I walked into the park and all the way over to where she was swinging.

"Hey" I said softly. She jumped to obviously it wasn't soft enough. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Oh god… not you." She said when she turned around.

* * *

**Did you like that? *hides behind the door and waits for review***


End file.
